3 Times Around/Strategies
Strategies for the 3 Times Around track. Tips Glaive Lords are especially powerful on this map, since Bloons are 3 times more packed than on other stages and must travel past the tower 3 times instead of the usual 1, making this tower more than 3 times more powerful than it otherwise would be. (See the Glaive Lord Abuse/Unbeatable Endless Strategy below.) Strategy 1 1. Put a Boomerang Thrower on the left top edge of the circle. Upgrade it 2/2 once you get the money. 2. Add a Ninja Monkey where ever you want it on the circle, just not the middle so you can add something later on. Upgrade it 2/2. Strategy 2 1. Add a Dart Monkey and a Tack Shooter near the entrance. Hard-Mode Strategy (This strategy may or may not require the Mage Spire Lv. 1, as that is what I tested it with.) # Place a Monkey Apprentice directly in the center of the circle; upgrade it to 0/2, then 1/2. # Place a Tack Shooter to the right of the Monkey Apprentice (still inside of the circle), then one directly to the left of it. Gradually upgrade both to 0/2, then upgrade them to 3/2. # Upgrade your Monkey Apprentice to 2/2 when you have the money. # Place a Monkey Village below your Monkey Apprentice. Upgrade it to 2/2. If Camo Bloons are going to be an issue soon, upgrade to 0/2 first. # Place a Super Monkey just above the Monkey Apprentice. Make sure that the Super Monkey is within reach of your Monkey Village, '''or later rounds will destroy you with Camo Bloons! # Upgrade your Super Monkey 1/1, then 2/2, then 2/3 to create your first Robo-Monkey. # Upgrade your Tack Shooters to 4/2. They should now be Rings of Fire. # Upgrade your Monkey Apprentice to 2/3. # Upgrade your Monkey Village to 3/2 when you get the money. If you need to, skip to Step 10 early if you start to struggle, but keep in mind that the Village will allow you to finish your Sun Gods, which are necessary for the ZOMG. # Place two Super Monkeys, one to the left and one to the right of your Robo-Monkey. Upgrade them to 0/2, then 2/2, then 3/2. This will take time. '''Your monkey village will help you get the money you need for this. If you failed to finish Step 9, sell your Rings of Fire and focus on a single Super Monkey and hope for the best. # This is enough to finish the round without needing anything else. If you sold anything or didn't complete anything, spend your money on that. If you didn't, purchase another 3/2 Super Monkey to keep it balanced. Glaive Lord Abuse/Unbeatable Endless Strategy Due to the nature of this map, Glaive Lords are far more cost effective on this map than they are on other maps. Given their unlimited popping potential, Glaive Lords can handle an indefinite number of Bloons of any strength, meaning if you have enough Glaive Lords, you cannot lose lives on this level. # One Glaive Lord placed a short distance away from the inside of the track is strong enough to handle an indefinite number of Rainbow Bloons, even Regenerating ones. # A Juggernaut placed in the corner of the track (between the circular part of the track and the path leading to the exit) and set to target "Last" will allow the Glaive Lord to handle an indefinite number of non-Regenerating Ceramic Bloons. # A Jungle Drums Town affecting both the Glaive Lord and the Juggernaut will allow this defense to hold off Regenerating Ceramic Bloons. # Three Glaive Lords are strong enough to handle an indefinite number of MOABs. # Four Glaive Lords is nearly enough to handle an indefinite number of BFBs, although a Jungle Drums tower (or a fifth Glaive Lord) is necessary to prevent trace amounts of Blue and Green Bloons from slipping through. # Nine Glaive Lords is enough to handle an indefinite number of ZOMGs, thereby making the defense impassible by any amount of Bloons in any capacity. Radadactyls (Mobile Only) Radadactyls are extremely effective when placed in the center of the circular part of the track. Most Bloons that go through are forced to go through the Radadactyls three times. Just watch out for Category:StrategiesLead and Camo Bloons.